Fogata de Promesas
by Tsuki no mizu
Summary: Naru ha peleado con sus sentimientos por mucho, pero todos tenemos un límite y es en ese punto que todo lo que sentimos sale a flote... oneshot NaruKei... 4UKK


Disclaimer: No me pertenecen

* * *

Un pequeño one shot de Love hina… yo sé el título apesta… pero les aseguro que no se me ocurrió nada mejor

* * *

**Fogata de promesas

* * *

**

- que mala suerte- dijo sosteniendo el balón en sus manos, se acercó cuidadosamente al poste caído, lo menos que quería era el tropezar con algo en la oscuridad y hacer que él se riera de ella

- aún podemos jugar- dijo él acercándose con más seguridad – el poste está lejos del aro- ella lo miró, la oscuridad ocultando la inseguridad de su rostro

- no creo que sea bueno, podemos tropezarnos con la falta de luz, y el balón está algo desinflado, lo mejor será ver hasta mañana… además, no quisiera que te cayeras y te lastimaras, no quiero cargar contigo de vuelta a la casa, pesas mucho- se volteó sintiéndolo suspirar detrás de ella, después de unos segundos escucho los tímidos pasos del joven siguiéndola de cerca, sentía como si su mente estuviese conectada con la de él, estaba conciente de cada paso que él daba, cada vez que su respiración se alteraba, incluso podía sentir el calor que emanaba de él, era como si lo pudiera leer, ERA TOTALENTE ESCALOFRIANTE, dejó que las formas de la noche la distrajeran, el camino a la casa no era largo en realidad, lo cual la llevó a preguntarse por que sentía que había pasado una eternidad.

Una corriente de aire pasó cerca a ellos, la joven de cabello castaño sintió como toda su piel se estremecía ante el frío y metió las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta "esto" sacó su mano derecha, sintiendo las pepitas de madera entre sus dedos "baka" sintió como su mente empezaba a divagar, alejándose kilómetros del lugar en el que se encontraba, el pasado cobraba vida de nuevo mientras su cuerpo permanecía suspendido en el presente

- ¿Narusegawa san?- se volteó para encontrar la mirada preocupada de Keitaro "Kei kun"

- Keitaro- "tonta, tonta, por que nunca le puedes decir las cosas que piensas"

- ¿lista? – lo miró por unos segundos intentando conectar las ideas, de repente vio como el joven de anteojos y ojos marrones miraba la manilla que sostenía con fuerza, miró a la distancia como la hoguera teñía de rojo la superficie del prado, buscó de nuevo los ojos cafés y sintió como sus labios dibujaban involuntariamente una pequeña sonrisa

- lista- se acercaron al fuego, el calor que este emanaba relajando los músculos de ambos jóvenes, Naru miró la manilla en su mano mientras hacía su despedida mentalmente, Keitaro la veía, animándola silenciosamente a enterrar el incidente

- sayonara- lanzó la manilla al fuego, prendiéndose casi instantáneamente y fusionándose con los demás trozos madera haciendo que fuese imposible verla de nuevo

- bueno, ya lo hiciste… podemos entrar

-No- el joven paró para mirarla – quiero ver hasta el final- Keitaro la miró confundido "no es que se pueda ver nada…" sin embargo retomó su posición frente al fuego

- ¿sabes?- empezó ella sin pensar dos veces en lo que decía – sé que puedo cometer mucho errores, pero nunca pensé que me fuese a hacer algo así- el crujir de la madera era lo único que sonaba aparte del viento que se colaba entre las hojas de los árboles –sé que no quiso lastimarme, o tal vez si, en este momento no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que pudo haber pensado… solo sé que esto si no se lo perdono- Keitaro la miraba sin saber que decir, en realidad no sabía de lo que ella hablaba, sabía que le había dolido, el hombre había sido tan importante para ella como un hermano, pero la mitad de las cosas que ella murmuraba no tenían ningún sentido "tal vez si conociera más de la relación que hubo entre esos dos", pero en el momento no interesaba, Naru veía como el fuego acababa con lo que quedaba del recuerdo, sabía que en realidad el quemar la manilla no significaba nada, lo que la mantenía atada era algo dentro de ella, pero debía admitirlo, el verla arder le causaba satisfacción, levantó la mirada para ver a Keitaro fijamente, en ese momento el joven apartó la mirada y se sonrojó levemente causando el mismo efecto en ella "Kei kun" sacudió la cabeza " que haces Naru, esto no está bien, no está nada bien…el negarte las cosas no es lo más apropiado… el arriesgarte en estos casos no es para nada inteligente… ¿desde cuando peleo conmigo misma de esta forma?... desde siempre" la pequeña discusión la aturdió levemente, tenía más que claro lo que sentía por Keitaro, no por la promesa de años atrás sino por el hombre en que se había convertido "pero es precisamente por eso que no quiero arriesgarme" se imaginó por unos momentos como sería la relación, algo dentro de ella le gritaba que era lo más tonto, que de muchas maneras no podrían congeniar "no quiero perderlo, ni lastimarlo… lo mejor es que las cosas continúen así" lo miró de nuevo, sintiendo como toda su determinación se derretía ante los ojos cálidos de él "deja de escudarte en tantas excusas Narusegawa, lo que pasa es que tienes miedo de admitir tus sentimientos, DEJA DE SER TAN COBARDE" el estómago le dio un vuelco, a veces su mente le causaba ira, sintió de nuevo el frío bajar por su espalada y se dio cuenta de que el fuego se había extinguido en su mayoría

- ¿vamos?- se sintió decir, Keitaro asintió mientras empezaba a caminar a su lado

- sabes Naru- la joven se paró al oírlo hablarle de esa forma – me lastimas más evitando lo que sientes que equivocándote cuando se refiere a nosotros- sintió que toda la sangre se le iba a los pies, su corazón palpitaba a gran velocidad y su mente divagaba entre tantos pensamientos que no sabía que voz oír, su fachada se caía, con la facilidad que se derrumbaban las torres de naipes

- yo… no sé

- por eso quiero preguntarte… Narusegawa Naru, sientes, o no, algo por mi- la miró fijamente, sus ojos llenos de determinación y esperanza

- yo… la verdad- "vamos que te sucede habla dile lo que sientes… No, no le digas eso, ambos saldrán mal… no lo lastimes más, ten valor deja de ser tan cobarde… Kei Kun!" – Tengo miedo- las palabras salieron de ninguna parte, las voces en su mente se callaron al oír la voz de la joven pronunciar esa frase, Keitaro la miró asombrado por unos segundos, luego, la sorpresa se derritió para dar lugar a una cálida y reconfortante sonrisa

- no lo tengas- ella levantó la mirada

- para ti es fácil decirlo¡que no lo entiendes! Yo…- bajó la voz y forzó las palabras que se rehusaban a dejar su boca – no quiero perderte, no soportaría la idea de perderte

- no me vas a perder baka- ella sonrió levemente ante la afirmación del joven… "un segundo¿me dijiste baka?" abrió la boca para reclamarle cuando el joven la tomó por los hombros

- Naru chan- las palabras se hicieron un nudo en la garganta de la joven, las voces en su cabeza gritando al mismo tiempo cosas que no se lograban entender – ¿quieres estar conmigo?- bajo la cabeza, sintió como el cuerpo de Keitaro se tensionaba esperando una respuesta, intentó hablar, pero las palabras no salían por más que ella lo intentara, finalmente se resignó y sonrió, podía sentir como el joven sostenía la respiración ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Asintió lentamente y levantó la cara para ver como los ojos marrones del joven se iluminaban de repente

- ¿en serio?- la miró mientras ella asentía de nuevo

- aja…- fue todo lo que pudo decir – pero…- ante esto el joven la miró algo confundido –quiero que me prometas, que pase lo que pase, no dejarás de ser mi amigo

- lo prometo- se miraron fijamente, algo inseguros de lo que debían hacer a continuación, de repente él hizo algo que ella no esperó, se abalanzó sobre ella y le dio el abrazo más cálido que haya podido recibir, sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba nuevamente y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza como él a ella.

* * *

Un pequeño one-shot para demostrar que no estoy muerta, y que sí planeo continuar con las historias que deje inconclusas… solo que por ahora no sé como continuarlas…

* * *

_HAPPY 5, A.S.K.K. you know I did this 4 u_


End file.
